Fire Emblem Fates : White & Black Blood Revelation
by The Fool's Messiah
Summary: Corrin and Kamui have chosen to not side with either Kingdom! Follow the Dragon Pacifists in their journey for Peace! A bit Lighter hearted version of Fire Emblem: Fates! Working side-by-side with W&B Blood Conquest and continuation of W&B Blood. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, seeing as you must have read the summary of this Story, I don't need to tell you much of what type of story this will be. But if you ask for the pairings this early...I can say that I don't have plans for the Avatar's pairing just yet! So just forget about those for now and just enjoy.**

 **F!Avatar - Kamui / M!Avatar - Corrin**

* * *

 **Unspeakable World**

 **Plains of Hoshido**

"*Huff huff* I think we are far enough now..." Corrin said as he catched his breath. Everyone took this as a chance to regain their bearings and a moment of rest.

Felicia looked around the area with an uneasy gaze. "Umm...I hate to be the one to bring this up but...What are we going to do now?"

Jakob nodded. "Yes. With both nations against us, we don't have any allies to support us."

"Hmmmmmm...It's best if we lay low for the time being." Kamui suggested.

"Then...I know a place where no one will find us. We should be safe there." Azura said as she tapped the ground with her lance.

"R-really?" Felicia asked.

Azura nodded. "And once we get there, I have much to tell you." She said mysteriously.

* * *

 **Bottomless Canyon**

"...This place?" Kamui asked with sadness in her voice.

'This is where we lost Gunter...' Corrin thought with a frown. "You don't mean for us to hide here do you Azura?" He asked.

"That's exactly what I mean. We'll jump into the Canyon." Azura stated with her eyes closed.

"W-w-what!? I don't think death is a great hiding place!" Felicia frowned.

Azura wore an amused smile. "Don't worry, just trust me. You won't die."

Corrin took a step forward. "Azura...You'll tell us more of what you know after we jump right?" He asked.

"W-wait! I don't think we are _that_ desperate for a hiding place! We could just build another fort! I mean it worked la-"

"Yes, if that is what you wish Corrin." Azura nodded.

"...Then we have no choice." Corrin said with a determined expression.

"Very well...Just say the order, and I'll follow Lord Corrin." Jakob said as he tensed his limbs.

"Thank you." Azura smiled as she walked towards the bridge. "I'll go first and wait for you there..."

"All right...I'll be right behind you or umm...Above you..."Corrin corrected himself a nervous head shake. "Looks like I'm already nervous..." He chuckled before following.

"Right behind you." Jakob said right after.

"What now milady?" Felicia asked Kamui.

"I guess we have no choice but to follow..." Kamui said with a pity smile.

"It's pretty scary but...I'll go." Felicia said with a nod.

"Thank you, glad you still sane Felicia." Kamui thanked. "Wait for us!" She said as the both of them caught up with them on the bridge.

Once they made it, Azura was on the other side of the rope as she looked at everyone in confirmation. She nodded before looking down and falling off the bridge without hesitation. Corrin was the first to check to see if she was alright or if there was some trick to it...But alas there wasn't.

"...Here goes nothing!" Corrin jumped off.

"Wait for me!" Kamui yelled as she jumped off right after.

"I'll do anything for you milords!" Jakob said as he jumped off.

"...Where did Lilith go-Araaghhh!" Felicia screamed as she was pushed off.

Corrin was looking back to see the falling forms of Kamui, Jakob and Felicia.

"Corrin! Help please!" Kamui asked as she stretched her arm out.

"Better then nothing I suppose..." Corrin whispered to himself as he grabbed Kamui's hand.

Once they were falling in a similar pace, they saw Jakob head-diving to the darkness below.

"I'll make sure it's saaaaafffffffeeeeeee!" They heard Jakob yelled before his form disappeared in the darkness.

Not long after, Felicia fell in the same fashion.

"Ahhh! Don't look!" She screamed as she tried pulled her skirt down.

Kamui quickly covered Corrin's eyes with her open hand.

"Augh! I'm sorry!" Corrin blushed.

"I thought you were better then that..." Kamui smirked.

"Is now really the time for-!?" Corrin's statement was cut off once they finally reached their destination...

* * *

 **Flouting Isles**

When they opened their eyes, the first thing they saw was the bright blue sky and the flying islands all around them. Ruins of buildings were placed everywhere, as if this place was once a magnificent Kingdom...

"Are we...Are we at the bottom of the canyon?" Kamui asked before checking for any injuries. "That fall was extremely high...But nothing seems to be broken or hurt at all."

Azura was waiting near a broken well. "Thank goodness." She smiled. "I told you that you'll be alright." She said before looking at Felicia, who was crouching nearby, with a worried gaze. "Felicia, are you alright?"

Felicia shook her head. "I'm fine...Just my stomach is a little upset..."

Jakob appeared from behind a broken building with his knifes in hand. "So, where are we?" He asked.

"The buildings here are all in ruins..." Corrin commented.

"This is the Kingdom of Valla...And Valla is responsible for the War between Hoshido and Nohr." Azura said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Resposible? How so?" Kamui asked.

"..." Azura suddenly started to look around. "Quick, follow me...If we linger here any longer we'll be spotted." She said urgently.

Before anyone could ask, Azura dashed off into a nearby cavern. The others had no other choice and followed.

Once inside, they all took a moment to rest and decide the next choice of action.

Azura decided to continue where she left off. "As I was saying...The Throne of Valla is occupied by King Anankos. As you can tell, before his arrival this land was a peaceful one. All was well until Anankos killed our King and took the Throne for himself...After that everything was destroyed, gardens and farmlands turned into wastelands and graveyards..."

"He destroyed an entire Kingdom!? For no reason at all?" Kamui asked in shock.

Azura nodded. "Yes...And he isn't finished. He wishes to lay waste to the entire world. First Valla, then Nohr and Hoshido. Even now, he's the hidden influence that secretly forces Nohr and Hoshido to fight."

"If that is true...Then the best course of action is to defeat Anankos, correct?" Jakob suggested.

"Yes! That could be the way!" Kamui nodded.

"S-so we just go back and explain this to everyone?" Felicia questioned.

Azura shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you can't. You musn't and never speak about Valla beyond it's borders."

"Why not?" Corrin asked with a troubled expression.

"If you do, you'll trigger a curse that will cause your body to dissolve and disappear. That's what happened to my Mother... To Arete, the former Queen of Valla." Azura explained.

"Wait...If your Mother was the Queen of Valla and not Nohr...Then that makes you..."

"Yes... I am a Vallite Princess. The King that Anankos murdered was my Father." Azura revealed.

"S-so you were forced to flee Valla..." Corrin frowned.

"Yes, because of that curse...Even if I wanted to talk, I couldnt. No matter how much I missed my parents, I had to keep it all bottled up inside...That is, until now."

"..." Corrin lowered his head.

"...I'm sorry to say this but, now that both of you have chosen this path, you'll know exactly what I've been feeling...No matter how much you want to tell them the truth...You won't be able to, no matter how painful it might be, you'll need to prepare yourselves for that." Azura warned.

Kamui and Corrin nodded in understanding.

"Uhh...Guess that means we won't be able to talk about it either huh?" Felicia fidgeted.

Azura smiled sadly. "Yes, I'm sorry for such a burden."

Felicia shook her head and smiled. "No worrys, no matter what, I'll still follow you and Lady Kamui, along with Lord Corrin."

"As will I." Jakob smiled.

"I see..." Azura smiled before turning her head to the other side of the cave. "What was that!?...They're enemys...We'll have to deal with this threat before we can continue." She whispered.

"Alright..." Corrin nodded.

* * *

 _ **Gunter!**_

"What the? Are my eyes decieving me? Because that knight looks like..." Corrin trailed off.

"Lord Corrin! Lady Kamui!" The Knight greeted as he rode his steed to reach the dumbfounded Dragons.

"G-g-gunter!" Kamui said with wide eyes.

"Gunter! Is that really you!? You're alive!" Corrin smiled.

"Of course I am! When I awoke up from the fall, I was suddenly here. I have no idea how I survived such a fall...But that doesn't matter now, I am here to fight by your side once more!" Gunter said as he raised his lance.

"I'm so glad to have you back Gunter! With you by our side, we'll win this for sure!" Kamui nodded gratefully.

* * *

 _ **After The Battle**_

 **Bottomless Canyon**

"Whew...We made it..." Corrin smiled.

"Yeah but...Who was that woman back there? She said she was a mage..." Kamui mumbled.

"...When Dawn turns to Dusk. When Dusk turns to Dawn. Then, the Door will Spawn." Azura recited.

"Was that a poem Azura?" Felicia tilted her head.

"My Mother said those words to me a long time ago...She said that when Dawn turns to Dusk, and when Dusk turns to Dawn...The pass in the Bottomless Canyon opens or closes." Azura explained.

"Hmmmm...Ahh, I see...Once every few decades, the skies above Nohr and Hoshido will reverse. If I remember right, that should happen a few months from now." Gunter informed.

"Since we're obviously able to travel there now. It will close next time...We don't have much time then." Azura frowned.

"I see, we need to stop the two Kingdoms and help us in a few short months..." Kamui nodded.

"But if we had Ryouma and Xander, there's no way we'd lose. We'll just have to convince them that there's a common enemy we must fight together...It's the only chance we have." Corrin said in thought.

"I suppose you're right..." Azura said before she put on a small smile. "I felt so powerless on my own...But together we might be able to pull something off!"

"Haha, yes! Then let us head to Hoshido, I have a strange feeling that they will be more willing to listen to us." Kamui suggested.

* * *

 **That's it for this Chapter. I didn't do the cutscenes in the cave and with the woman because they seemed didn't seem important to this type of story! And as you can tell, No Battle Scenes! But that's for your protection, and to help speed up the Chapter making process! Tell me what you guys think as I write the next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Traitor's Brand**

 **My Castle**

"Make yourself at home Mozu." Kamui smiled at the villager.

"Gee, thanks you two." Mozu bowed. "I swear, I'll protect ya'll as best I can." She smiled before leaving the Dragons to themselves.

"I feel sorry for the girl..." Corrin frowned after Mozu was out of earshot.

Kamui threw Corrin a sad smile. "Yeah I do too, but that's what we are for. We are her new family, along with everyone else here."

"Yes you're right." Corrin nodded. "Let's set up the castle a little more before we set out to meet the Hoshidian forces." He said before making his way to Lilith's Temple.

"Very well." Kamui followed.

"Ummm, excuse me." A voice called out from behind, causing the Dragons to look at the speaker in surprise.

"Ahh!-Oh, it's you Azura..." Kamui sighed.

"Yes it is I...Now what were you two doing here?" Azura asked with a curious gaze.

"Nothing Azura, we just found these on the ground. Like we always do." Corrin smiled as he held a random book in the air to see.

"Ah, I see...Very well, but I've come to tell you that we are all set and ready to head out. Just tell us when you are prepared." Azura nodded before dismissing herself.

"Well Corrin." Kamui turned. "We mustn't keep the others waiting."

"Yes, your right..." Corrin nodded. "We can come back later."

* * *

 **Fort Jinya**

"Fort Jinya is just ahead Lord Corrin. The Fort is sure to be well defended by Hoshidan soldiers." Gunter said as he returned from his scouting.

"Understood, let's try to reach out them. Surely they want peace as much as we do." Corrin smiled.

"Umm, Corrin?" Kamui said nervously as she approached the the two, with Azura in tow. "D-don't you remember that we have been branded Traitor? Won't they try to capture us on sight?"

"And let's not forget about the curse, you mustn't tell anyone about what you have learned." Azura reminded.

"Yes, I remember." Corrin nodded. "But we'll reach out just the same." He said as he continued his march.

"I hope they are as nice as I remember them..." Kamui smiled sadly.

The Dragons decided it was best to met the Hoshidan forces at the entrance, but not one Hoshidan troop was seen...

"I don't remember Hoshido being this quiet..." Azura whispered.

"Did they abandon the Fort?" Corrin wondered.

"Wait, look!" Kamui pointed forward.

In the direction Kamui pointed, Yukimura can be seen walking towards them.

"I-it's Yukimura!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Hmph, you have some nerve showing your faces around here _Traitors_." Yukimura emphasized.

"..!" Kamui winced.

"Oh! And the same goes for you, _Lady Azura_. Unlike them, you were raised like any other princess of Hoshido and yet...You had no qualms turning your back to us when it most suited you. *sigh* I guess you never did truly thought of this Kingdom as your home..." Yukimura said woefully.

"..." Azura stayed silent, and kept it bottled up inside once more.

"No you're wrong Yukimura! We haven't betrayed Hoshido at all!" Corrin denied.

"It is as Lord Corrin says..." Gunter supported. "We are not the enemy, and neither is Nohr."

Yukimura clenched his fist. "Silence! I won't let you try to justify their betrayal!"

Kamui tried to step forward. "Please Yukimura, believe in us! Trust us!"

The only response she received were Hoshidan troops coming out from hiding and into their positions...

"Milords, it saddens me to say this but...We have to prepare ourselves for battle." Gunter frowned.

"Please Yukimura, just hear us out!" Corrin said as Yukimura took steps back.

"I don't have time to listen to your poisonous words...You turned your backs on your friends, your family and Hoshido...Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if you helped the Nohrians capture Lord Takumi! Or even be the cause of Lord Ryouma's absence!" Yukimura accused.

"W-what?! Ryouma and Takumi are-"

"Missing? Yes Lady Azura...Surprising that you still act like you care about Hoshido. After all thanks to these Traitors, that such ill have befallen on Hoshido."

"Yukimura, we didn't want this to happen! We never meant to hurt Hoshido!" Corrin tried reason.

"Such talk now is pointless. I want you to atone for your crimes, here and now." Yukimura glared.

"So your not going to even try?...Our real enemy is elsewhere..." Corrin bit his lip.

* * *

 _ **After The Battle**_

"I...I don't understand...We're defeated, so why don't you kill us?" Yukimura asked as he knelt next to his destroyed machine.

"We told you." Kamui frowned. "We don't need to continue this senseless violence! And we know how to end it!...But, we need your help to do it."

"Heh, helping you means turning against Hoshido...How can I possibly help Hoshido by going against it! How can I trust someone who turned on their Family when they needed them most..."

"We will only trust you if you bring back all the lives you all have taken from us!" Orochi hissed as she was on her knees, looking down.

"..." Corrin calmed his breathing.

"...There's no other way..." Saizo suddenly said. "If sacrificing my life get rid of these Nohrian fiends from our lands, then so be it..." He scowled before fire erupted around his body. "Gaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Saizo! What are you doing!?" Kamui screamed.

"Get back now! He's planning to take us down with him!" Gunter yelled.

"Stop this now Saizo!" Corrin yelled.

"Brother, stop this at once!" A sudden voice called out, causing everyone to stare in the same direction. The forms of Kaze and Sakura running towards them can be seen. Once they reached them, the two crowded around Saizo.

"Stop this! PLEASE! Don't hurt them Saizo!" Sakura plead.

"Why...Hrrngg...Are you...interfering?!" Saizo growled in pain.

"Brother, you mustn't be so rash! Lords Corrin and Kamui are trustworthy! When I was a prisoner in Nohr, it was THEM who let me escape! They saved me,an enemy, without worrying about what would happen for doing so." Kaze tried to reason.

"I just...I believe that they are kind people! L-look! Even during the battle they did not kill a single troop that were trying to capture them! There has to be a reason for that! Why spare an enemy like that if they truly betrayed Hoshido?!" Sakura added frantically.

"...!" Once it finally got through to Saizo, he stopped the attack...

Kaze let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, brother..."

"I still don't trust them...But I will listen to what they say, just like you asked..." Saizo said with deep breaths.

"Thank you..." Corrin smiled. "Yes, our real enemy is not Nohr or Hoshido. Our real enemy is somewhere else, he planned everything...The explosion in Hoshido, the death of Mother...They weren't caused by King Garon himself! He's being manipulated, and so are we!"

"Heh, so that's it?" Saizo scoffed. "An enemy we haven't heard of is the reason for this entire conflict...Sounds like the work of an active imagination, nothing more. Tell us then, who _is_ this mystery enemy?"

"We're...We're sorry but, we can't say much more other then. A day will come when the skies of Nohr and Hoshido will switch colors. And on that day, we will meet at the Bottomless Canyon." Kamui frowned.

"Do...Do you take us for fools, _lady_ Kamui?" Orochi said with her eyes shut closed.

"N-no of course not! It's just that-...I'm sorry that I can't say more..."

"Hmm, well then...It seems that this was a wasted effort. I've heard enough of your fairy tales. Away with you." Yukimura said annoyed.

"...*sigh* Very well..." Corrin nodded slowly.

"W-wait Corrin! What about-"

"There's nothing else we can tell them Kamui...It's was up to them to believe us or not." Corrin frowned.

"..." Kamui sagged her shoulders. "Yes...I guess you're right...Let's go."

"Uummm..." Sakura fidgeted before running up and grabbing Kamui's cape. "W-w-wait! Please!"

Everyone each had a look of surprise on their faces.

"S-sakura?" Kamui questioned.

"P-please...Let me go with you. I might not be very good at fighting but...I'm sure I can find a way to help!"

"L-lady Sakura, why are you-"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry Yukimura, but I believe that my brother and sister are telling the truth!" She said before letting go of Kamui's cape. "I know we haven't spent much time together, but...I can tell. The look in their eyes, they are not the eyes that are meant to deceive us."

Yukimura seemed like he had more to say, but relented with a sigh. "I've been by your side since you were born, Lady Sakura. I can tell that your mind is made up, so I won't try to stop you. Just promise that you'll be careful." Yukimura finished with a small smile.

"Thank you Yukimura, I will." Sakura bowed.

Kaze turned to his hot-headed brother. "Brother, I would ask for you understanding as well...I wish to accompany Lord Corrin and Lady Kamui on their mission."

Saizo let out an disgruntled sigh. "If you are set on that course, you may do as you wish."

"I am, brother."

"T-thank you so very much, Sakura, Kaze. Thank you for believing in us." Kamui smiled gratefully.

"Welcome aboard." Corrin said with a genuine smile. "Thank you, Kaze, Sakura. Now let's head to our next destination." He finished as they all left the Fort.

* * *

 _ **Shy Sakura**_

Corrin and Kamui decided to finally spend some time with Sakura by staying in the back of the group to chat and look at the scenery.

Once they reached a familiar looking lake, Kamui pulled on Corrin's cape.

"Hey Corrin, remember this lake?" She smiled.

Corrin stopped his conversation with Sakura to see what Kamui was talking about, before smiling a bit. "This is where we first met Azura, right?"

"Is something the matter?" Sakura tilted her head.

"Aha, not at all...It's just that so much has happened so quickly..." Kamui said in thought.

"Hmmm, hey...Kamui, Corrin?"

"Yes, Sakura?" Corrin answered.

"Uhhmm...Thanks for letting me join you! And I, uhh, missed you..." Sakura bowed. "I hope I can help." Sakura finished with the shyest but most happy smile the Dragons have ever seen since their departure from Nohr and Hoshido.

"No worries Sakura, no doubt you'll be an important piece when helping us save both Kingdoms." Kamui smiled as she hugged the small girl. 'That was soooo cute~!'

"Heheh, thanks." Sakura smiled. "Hmm? Corrin, why are you covering your face like that?" She asked as she saw Corrin cover his face with both hands.

"I-I can't stop smiling..." Corrin whispered, almost fearfully. 'What did she do...!? That never happened before I met her! So what happened!?'

"Ehhhh? What's wrong Corrin?" Kamui grinned.

Corrin put down his hands and shook his head. "N-nothing. Wait...Did you hear that?"

"Are you trying to dodge the su-Oh!? Is...is that a pegasus? A-and it's heading straight for us!"

"What?! Woaa!" Sakura yelped, as winds blew all around them.

Once the wind and dust was cleared, two figures can be seen riding on top the pegasus.

"Whew..We finally caught up with you milday!" The pony-tailed pegasus rider said with a smile.

"Ehh!? Subaki!? And Hana too!?" Sakura said in surprise.

"Lady Sakura, did you even realize that you left us behind? How could you!" The long brown-haired girl frowned.

"Oh!...I'm sorry..." Sakura said sadly, with her head down.

"Heheh, it's alright milday. It's our job to protect you, but how can we protect you if you just up and vanish like that?" Subaki asked.

"R-right...Sorry..."

"Umm, Sakura? Who might these be?" Kamui asked, after she found her hair-clip that blew away from the wind...

"Oh, these are my retainers, Subaki and Hana. They've protected me for years, so it'll be helpful to have such relliable friends." Sakura smiled.

"Ahh I see, well then. We'll need all the help we can get, so welcome." Corrin smiled.

"Yup! I can tell you guys will be super helpful!" Kamui smiled in turn. "Now, let's head back with the others."

* * *

 **My Castle**

Having Kaze, Sakura, and her retainers joining the ranks have considerably raised the moods of everyone in the castle. Once Kamui finished giving the new comers a tour of their castle, she decided to patrol the castle and found Corrin speaking with Lilith, who was outside her temple...Curious, Kamui walked over to them.

"Ahh, umm...What's the purpose of making a statue of myself?" Kamui heard Corrin ask.

"It helps raise your Boon, Lord Corrin." Lilith answered.

"Oh...Neat..." Corrin had a nervous sweat bead down his face. "Umm...So, what's a boo-"

"What are you doing?" Kamui spoke up.

"Ah!" Corrin yelped in surprise, before calming down with a sigh. "Oh, hello again Kamui. I was just checking the use of our Dragon Veins."

"We didn't use them all?"

"No, Lilith says we have one more..." Corrin turned to the flying Dragon, who nodded in confirmation. "But it seems that I can make a statue of myself for free..." He said with a troubled expression.

"Oooh?...I never pegged you to be a narcissus, Corrin." Kamui scoffed but giggled on the inside.

"W-what!? No! Lilith said that-" Corrin frowned. "...You actually want one, don't you..." He deadpanned.

Kamui smiled shamelessly. "Yup! I overheard your question with Lilith and thought why not give one to everyone?" She shrugged.

"You bring up a good point..." Corrin nodded, surprised. "So, how about it Lilith?" He asked.

"Very well...I'll tell you when you are able to build more Lord Corrin, Lady Kamui." Lilith nodded.

"Great!" Kamui clapped her hands together. "Now, let's go to the mess hall, everyone is waiting."

"Why?" Corrin tilted his head.

"Uhhh, what do you mean?"

"You do realize that we are pressed for time...Right?"

"...Yes...But it's not good to rush things. We'll need a clear mind when trying to convince Nohr and Hoshido right, so breaks are necessary."

"Another valid point...Hmmm, alright." Corrin smiled. "Lilith, will you be joining us?"

The Dragon shook her head. "No it's alright, I need to return to my temple."

"I see...Well thanks for everything."

Lilith just smiled before returning to her temple, leaving the Dragons in an awkward silence...

"..." Corrin suddenly started to think.

"..." Kamui started to imagine how the statues would look like...

"..."

"..."

"...Oh, I forgot. We need to go to the Mess Hall!" Corrin said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, right...Is the person on shift still there?" Kamui wondered.

"If not, I'll just cook meals myself." Corrin smiled as he pulled out his Dragonstone.

"C-corrin, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Corrin said as he transformed into his Bestial Dragon form.

"Why go through all th-Woaa!"

"We mustn't waste time!" Corrin tripped and caught Kamui by the waist with his tail, before running off in the direction of the Mess Hall.

"Augh! You jerk! Let me go!" Kamui yelled.

"You sure?" Corrin chuckled.

"..." Kamui realized the consequences of falling off a speeding dragon and stayed silent, causing Corrin to laugh.

"I am soooo glad you didn't realize you had this power when we were little..." Kamui muttered.

Corrin laughed a bit more before stopping suddenly. "Hmmm...I wonder..." He said as he stared at a castle watch tower in wonder. "Could we fly?" He asked, with his Dragon form completely hiding the childish grin he was having.

"No! Don't!"

 **Thanks for reading. Now, the other units will get their time to shine, but seeing how small units you start the game with (Or at least that's how I think) I'll do their scenes later, and when the plot of the Story Chapters doesn't completely dampen the mood. That's all, see you next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wanderer**

 **My Castle**

The Castle of Ft. (Name Undecided) was a nice and quiet place for everyone to talk a much needed rest during the pressure of War. That is, if you ignore the constant debate the two Dragons are having...

"Dawn!" Corrin shouted.

"Dusk!" Kamui yelled.

"Dawn!"

"Dusk!"

"The Dawn Dragon shows Peace and Harmony, giving Light to everyone's souls!"

"The Dusk Dragon shows Loyalty and the Strength to take down foes for your loved ones!"

The entire army inside the castle can only watch the debate, that was taking place in the entrance of the castle, with skeptical expressions at the constant removing and rebuilding of the Dragon Statues.

"Must they always have arguments over trivial matters..." Jakob frowned.

"Dawn!"

"I-I don't know...But it's pretty cute, it's like they never changed..." Felicia nervously giggled.

"Dusk!"

"Aahh umm..." Subaki stumbled. "They do know what they are doing to the Statues are considered Taboo and unrespectful, right?"

"Does it really have an effect here?" Hana asked. "What do you think Lady Sakura?"

"Dawn!"

"Oh!? Ummm...I-I don't know...I mean, I never had to pick before..." Sakura looked away.

"Dusk!"

"As long as they don't mess up my crops, anything is fine by me." Mozu nodded, always keeping an eye on her crops.

"Should we intervene?" Kaze questioned after seeing the Statue rebuild themselves.

Gunter shook his head. "No, they should be able to resolve this peacefully. That's what they're aiming for after all..."

"Good point..." Subaki smiled.

"Valid..." Azura nodded. "Let's return to our stations to prepare." She said, making everyone return to manage supplies and etc.

A few minutes later, Lilith came out of her Temple after eating some fruit donated by Azura herself. Only to see her two masters arguing in the distance, and after finding out the reason for their bickering, she decided on a compromise...

"I have to say...What caused you to do this?" Corrin asked, staring at the new building.

"This seemed to be the best course of action..." Lilith said with closed eyes.

"With our single Dragon Vein..." Kamui whispered. "You made a Hot Spring!" She said with stars in her eyes.

"Well done Lilith..." Corrin smiled. "What would we have done without you?"

"To be honest..." Lilith shamelessly smiled. "I expected you two to destroy my Temple in the aftermath."

The answer shocked the two Dragons, and caused them to hang their heads in shame...And embarrassment.

"We're sorry..." They said in unison.

"Haha, no need Milords." Lilith chuckled.

* * *

 **Nohr Throne Room**

"Hehahah, so...Corrin and Kamui still live, and know a truth that should've stayed hidden. However...There is no need to worry, there's already a plan in motion for them...After all, it's impossible to stop me now...In fact, the world is already mine. It just doesn't know it yet!" King Garon laughed.

Secretly, Elise stood just outside the Throne Room listening into his monologue...

"Father...? W-who are you talking to? What plan?" Elise frowned. "I don't like this...I-I need to tell Xander..."

"Elise." A familiar voice said from behind her.

"Eep!" Elise jumped.

Camilla walked up to her and took her hand. "You shouldn't get involved..." She whispered, as she took her to a place where they can converse safely.

"C-camilla?"

"I noticed something..." Camilla whispered. "There's something not right about Father. I sense something...Not of this world...And I think Corrin and Kamui have noticed."

"If that's true, shouldn't we help th-"

"No. Acting so rashly can only cause them more trouble...And we both don't want that. So, we must keep doing what we must do and watch for now."

"O-okay...If you say so..."

"Good." Camilla smiled slightly. "Don't worry, we'll see them soon."

Elise looked up with resolve in her eyes. "Hmhm!" She smiled.

* * *

 **The Eternal Stairway**

Climbing the steps were Kamui, Azura, Gunter, Corrin and Kaze taking the lead. Somewhere on the way, Kamui suddenly stopped to take a breather.

"By the...Gods...How many steps are there!?" She gasped.

"I don't know..." Corrin said in his Bestial Dragon form once more. "Wait...Who were you asking?" He turned to her.

Kamui pouted before turning towards her blue haired friend. "You said this is the quickest route, correct?"

Azura nodded. "Yes, it's the quickest route to use when heading towards Izumo."

"Ah, so you were heading there..." Kaze said in thought.

Corrin turned his head towards Kaze. "It's our best chance at avoiding conflict with Hoshidan forces."

"And with Izumo declaring neutrality, they won't tolarate any kind of fighting on their land." Gunter added.

"...!" Kamui jumped up. "H-hey, is it me or is the fog around here getting thicker?" She asked.

A bright flash followed her statement, revealing a number of hostile Faceless.

"It's the Faceless!" Corrin growled as he took a stance, flapping his wings.

"Please, stand back Lady Kamui! Focus on regaining your strength." Kaze followed.

"I will cut you down!" Gunter shouted.

"Hyaaah!" Corrin shouted as he rammed into the first Faceless.

* * *

 _After_

"Corrin! Stop!" Kamui yelled.

"..." Corrin and the rest backed away. "...!"

"T-they aren't Faceless...They were People! Human!" Kamui said in horror.

"Oh no...These are members of the Wind Tribe!" Azura claimed, with some state of panic.

"I-I don't understand..." Corrin reverted back into his normal self. "Was this some sort of trap? Trick?"

"What should we do?" Azura asked.

"Let's apologize..." Kamui answered. "We need to explain what happened as well..."

"So we're heading to the Wind Tribe's Village." Kaze commented.

"It's a good start...Let's head there as quickly as possible..." Corrin added with a troubled look on his face

* * *

 **Wind Tribe Village**

The Journey was a quiet one. The Dragons were considerably sadden by the mistakes they have done...But after finding the Tribe Village, they reverted back into the Leader persona they have created for themselves.

"This is the Wind Tribe?" Kamui asked out loud.

"It's them!" A Tribalist yelled, causing more Tribalist to show up and surround the group.

"Ah!" Kamui said in surprise.

"You beat our friends black and blue, and we won't let you get away scot free!" One of the Tribalist glared.

"We won't deny that we fought your comrades, and we are terribly sorry for that. You must know that it wasn't our intention to fight them." Azura tried to reason.

"Sounds like desperate lies to me!" Another Tribalist shouted.

"This is starting to look bad..." Corrin frowned.

"Milords, it's best that we head to Reppu Castle..." Kaze suggested.

"Why there?" Corrin whispered.

"The Chieftain of the Wind tribe seems to reside there. If you can explain what your goals are, like you did at Fort Jinya, you might be able to convince him to join our cause."

"He's right." Azura added. "Thankfully, the winds looked like they calmed themselves for the time being. Normally the castle is proteced by power biting gust of wind. But, we may be able to reach it now."

"That's awfully convenient..." Kamui said with a small smile.

"However, there are no guarantee that the Chieftain will even bother to listen to us, even if we make it there unscathed...Would you still like to go?"

"The answer seems obvious..." Corrin nodded. "We need to gather as many allies as we can, no matter how slim the chances may be. Let's head to Reppu Castle and have an audience with the Chieftain."

"I agree, no matter how small the chance it's still a chance." Kamui said in agreement.

* * *

Kamui and Corrin were the only ones able to have the chance to speak with the Chief. So they both waited anxiously for the Chieftain so appear, and luckily he did.

"You wished to speak with me?" The man claimed.

Corrin nodded. "Yes. As you can see, I am Corrin, and this is Kamui. It's safe to say that you are indeed the Chieftain, correct?"

The man nodded. "That you are. I am called Fuga. I've heard of your arrival before you got here. And, news of your intentions as well...You both have decided to side with neither Nohr or Hoshido, but wish to destroy both Kingdoms instead. And so, you foolishly decided to begin with the Wind tribe by attacking our brethren..." He glared.

"What?! No! Where are these ideas coming from?" Corrin said in shock. "W-we don't intend to destroy the Kingdoms, or any for that matter! Our real goal, why we need allies, is to defeat the King of-" Corrin's statement was stopped when he felt Kamui quickly pull on his cape. When he looked back however, he was able to see the scared look in her eyes and instantly stopped his trail of thought.

"Don't." Kamui whispered in a worried tone as she let go of the cape.

"What was that? What did you say?" Fuga spoke up.

"We apologize. What I meant to say is that our true enemy is not yet known by anyone."Corrin shook his head.

Fuga looked insulted. "An _unkown_ enemy? Has the fear of death driven you mad?" He twitched. "Don't think you can gain an advantage by confusing me with your ramblings! Only a Fool would accept your explanation, and I am no such Fool...Eliminate the intruders immediately!" Fuga ordered.

"Are we really asking the impossible..." Kamui frowned. "How can we convince any-"

"Chieftain, please wait!" A sudden voice shouted, before the speaker of said voice ran in front of the two Dragons.

"Rinkah, is that really you?! What are you doing here?" Kamui said in surprise.

Rinkah threw them a smirk. "I've been searching for you two..." She said before her face turned grim. "Your departure has thrown both Kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido into chaos. Even worse, rumors are spreading that you plan to attack and destroy both Kingdoms. But, I know that's not the kind of people you are, because I believe in you!" She said, albiet begrudgingly at the end.

"Rinkah..." Corrin said with wide eyes.

"Thank you so much..." Kamui smiled, people like her always remind the Dragons about what kind of people they were looking for and wanted to protect. "You have no idea how much that meant to us." She added.

"So...The Flame Chieftain's own daughter decided protects these criminals...What for?" Fuga questioned.

Rinkah stood firm. "Becauae I owe them a debt that I could only hope to ever repay. They saved my life in Nohr." She said before putting on a glare. "Which is why you can't kill them for a misunderstanding. And _DEFINITELY_ not because of false rumors. They aren't the type to attack so callously like that, it's not their nature. My Father would've at least listen to what they had to say, and not just accuse them and demand their slaughter like barbarians who only scream for death!"

"Ohoh, I expected such fiery spirit from you. So, you are saying that I should believe these two and disregard all I've heard about their intentions thus far...You should be more careful, one of the most dangerous things you can do is act without thinking."

"I have thought about it. And on behalf of the Flame Tribe, I shall vouch for them."

Surprisingly, Fuga face turned into a sudden satisfied grin. "Interesting...You really think that highly of them? Very well! Then you shall all have to prove your worth in the only way that matters...Fight me, fair and square, and show me the strength of your Character! No tricks, no cowardly tactics but only your _own_ strength!"

"Hmph, looks like I'll fight by your side once again..." Rinkah casually smirked. "We're in for it now you two, let's show him the best we've got!"

"Yes of course! Thank you for everything Rinkah." Kamui bowed.

"If all it takes to convince them is to beat them in combat, then so be it..." Corrin nodded. "Call everyone and prepare for battle!"

* * *

 _ **The Kid**_

"Excuse me but, is it safe for you to be fighting this battle?" Corrin asked the young looking boy.

"Huh? Well duh, of course..." The Kid chided as he took an offensive stance.

"O-oh I see...Well then, I'm afraid I ca-"

"Wait wait wait!" The Kid shouted. "You think I'm a kid...Don't you." He said with an annoyed expression.

"You're saying that you aren't?"

"*Sigh* No. I'm. Not! In fact, I'm probably older then you!"

"A-alright..." Corrin slowly nodded. "Can you tell me your name?"

"..." The 'Kid' contemplated. "It's Hayato, and you look weaker then I expected honestly...But let's see how you fare against my magic." Hayato smirked.

"..." Corrin didn't know how to react, so instead he nodded. "Very well, I won't disappoint..." He said, before noticing the Ox Hayato summoned and quickly got out of the way in a panic...

* * *

 _ **After the Battle**_

Fuga finally surrendered once the Dragons had Seized the Throne, and now they were gladly talk it out like the Dragons wanted...

"Umm, will you listen to us now?" Corrin asked.

After only receiving a nod, Kamui spoke up.

"We are truely sorry that we attacked the people of your Tribe. We were deceived, and we came here to offer our apologies and an explanation, no matter how unbelievable they may be."

"Yes, I understand. I could sense no ill intent in you when we fought, Kamui, Corrin." Fuga nodded. "You both have pure hearts and warrior's spirit...So you should not worry any longer, I shall explain the situation to the rest of my Tribe."

"Thank you, Chieftain Fuga." Corrin smiled.

"Aha, now I can tell that you are indeed Sumeragi's children. He would be extremely proud to see you two now."

"You knew Father?" Kamui asked with a curious gaze.

"Of course, Sumeragi was a dear friend of mine. We thought of each other as brothers in arms, fighting side-by-side and what not. But those days are long past now...You both have fought well today, be proud. The Yato and the Yatogami choose well." Fuga chuckled, effectively stopping the questions that were about to be asked. "Yes yes, I do know of the Yato blades. Sumeragi has spoken to me about it before."

"Well...What did he say?" Corrin asked, fully intent on learning more about his Father.

"Very well, listen carefully. The Yato blades are the key to the Seal of Flames. In turn, the Seal of Flames contain limitless power...It is said that the blades are even capable of destroying the Gods that made it themselves."

"To topple a g-god?!" Kamui said in shock before throwing a knowing glace towards Corrin. "T-then maybe we can use it to-"

"Yes, we have found our first ray of hope." Corrin nodded. "Thank you Fuga, if you have any more information about the Seal of Flames, please tell us."

Fuga grinned slightly. "If that's the case, find Izana from Izumo. he should be more familiar with the legend. It's best you seek him out before the other do, and as proof of our allience, we have a person who will provide aid on your trip. And his name is-"

"Yeah yeah, I know." A voice said from behind Fuga. "This is the only one choice. I will accompany them, it's only natural." Hayato said with his normal smirk.

"Are you sure Fuga?" Kamui whispered. "He looks so...Young..." She pointed out skeptically.

"There's two of you?!" Hayato exclaimed. "And for your information, I'm not a child. I'm a grown man!" He said, pointing a finger at Kamui, causing Corrin to chuckle slightly. "You saw what I was capable of, didn't you?" Hayato turned to Corrin.

"Yes..." Corrin said, after another small chuckle. "You are quite talented."

Hayato gain a full smirk. "That so?" He turned to Fuga. "Chieftain, I humbly request this honor from you. You have no objections, I presume?"

"No no, of course not." Fuga grinned. "Your magical talents will surely help them on their journey. Be careful now."

"Of course! You both better be grateful, because I will be aiding you in your future endeavors."

"W-we are!" Kamui said instantly, trying to act polite... "Thank you, we are glad to have you..." She said with a small smile.

"Well then." Corrin said with a calm smile. "We should be heading off now. Our primary objective is to learn more about this Seal of Flames, so we should hurry."

"Right!" Kamui nodded with resolve.

"You can depend on me." Hayato bowed.

* * *

 **Done. Thanks for all the reviews and ideas for the pairings, although some seem the norm and common...It's to be expected, some are better then others...But feel free to keep suggesting more! I'm not nearly done with the story yet, so keep going. And in my One-Shots of the Branch of Fate explained that both Avatars had the Yato & Yatogami. In case you didn't bother to read that! Also tell me what supports you want to see, might be fun to write about. See you next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do you know how weird and kinda hard it is to do three stories at somewhat the same time? No? Alright...But I'll kept talking anyway. Actually ,it's not that bad if you planned nearly everything out. Which I did! Or at least somewhat...I planned out most of Conquest and my other story, but not so much this one. Don't know why it's harder for this one...Let's just carry on before I lose my train of thought for this Chapter.../Okay...Got back and wow! This one's a big one...Are chapters usually this long by just text and no fight scenes? I mean...Well...Nevermind...**

* * *

 **Voice Of A God**

 **My Castle**

It was a new day! And gaining the aid of the Wind Tribe only brightened the mood! Kamui left her Private Quarters to start the day and find something to do with her time before the march to Izumo. So after patroling the Castle for a few minutes, she stumbled upon a strangely contemplating Corrin in the Mess Hall when she was going to grab a snack.

"..." Corrin didn't seem to have noticed her.

"Wonder what's wrong with him..." Kamui muttered, before grabbing the longer piece of his hair and pulled it.

"Ahhh!" Corrin instantly reacted and fell on the ground...

"...That wasn't exactly what I planned..." Kamui frowned slightly.

"Huh...So this is how all those kettles felt..." Corrin mumbled.

"What was that?" Kamui asked with a raised brow.

Corrin got up with a sigh. "You know how I've been speaking to you about how I would like to be more independent right?" After receiving a nod, he continued. "Well...I asked Jakob on how to make tea after asking him for two Hours, only to completely fail at the task." He frowned.

"So that is what's troubling you on this fine morning..." Kamui hum'd. "Well I can try and help you." She offered.

"Really? I wouldn't want you to waste your time on something like this." Corrin said, thinking whether Kamui could even make tea.

"You needn't worry, I've taken lessons after all. Surprising that you forgot, but then again you were busy speaking with Camilla or training with Xander." Kamui nodded. "Let me remind you that I am not nearly as good as our servants."

"That should be fine." Corrin smiled. "Honestly, I'm sure that I'll make great tea sooner or later!"

"Well I better not be disappointed then, Jakob and I, along with the others, have high expectations." Kamui smirked.

"Ehhh..." Corrin said nervously. "R-right...87th time's the charm..."

* * *

Time has passed, and days went on by as the Dragons made their way towards Izumo. Each day not wasted in the slightest as everyone in the army were about to bond with one another to keep them distracted. Corrin was taking a break from his Tea lessons from Kamui and Jakob after seeing them continuing to teach him reguardless of his many failures, but he thought it was about time to let them have a break by...Taking a break? It was certainly confusing the more Corrin thought about it while he was on patrol...

"We're nearing Izumo...We'll reach it by tomorrow for sure." Corrin noted to himself as he started to walk further and found the Peach Orchard he planted with Lilith and yawned. "This seems like a nice place to relax." He smiled as he sat crossed legged with his back against the Orchard, and proceeded to slowly close his eyes. He spent a few minutes like this until another voice made itself known.

"Corrin, what are you doing here?" Azura asked with a tilt of her head.

"Greetings, Azura." Corrin said with more opened eyes. "I decided to rest here a bit before we go onto Izumo."

"I see...Well, it seems that we think alike." Azura said with a small smile, before sitting down next to Corrin with her hands on her lap.

"You too?" Corrin asked with a tilt of his own.

"It appears to be that way." She nodded. "I was thinking of coming here to sing..." She said before turing towards him. "You don't mind?"

Corrin shook his head. "No. In fact, I would love to hear you sing." He smiled.

"Thank you."Azura smiled, but before she was able to start, two more people came into view.

"Room for two more?" Kamui asked with a normal smile, while Sakura stood behind her with a nervous gaze.

"H-hello big brother, big s-sister..." She greeted.

"Have you two come to relax as well?" Corrin asked.

"Now we are. We were just passing by." Kamui grinned as she took a seat next to Azura with her legs to the side. "It's been a while since I've heard you sing. What about you Sakura?" She asked.

"O-oh! I would like to hear you sing!" Sakura smiled, taking a seat next to Corrin and sat in the same position as Azura.

"I didn't know I would attract such an audience..." Azura said with a playful smile. "Hopefully, I'll be able to provide you three with some form a relaxation." And after receiving nods from each of them, she took a breath.

" **You are the Oceans grey waves~** "

* * *

Once the song was over, Azura turned her head towards her neighbors and found that each of them fell asleep! Sakura's head landed on Corrin's arm, with her arms around it to gain some support. The Dragons, however, took it upon themselves to occupy the Songstress's shoulders with both their mouths slightly open. Azura noticed the small upwards on each of their mouths and smiled, seeing as they enjoyed her singing and have fallen asleep during it.

"Now this just isn't fair..." Azura giggled, before yawning softly. She moved her head to get a glance at both Dragons on her shoulders. "Not the most convenient pillows, but they'll do..." She whispered, as she rested her head on theirs and proceeded to fall asleep along side all three of them with a small smile of her own. And the rest of the day went by unnoticed.

* * *

 **Road To Izumo**

The day they reached Izumo has come. The Dragons' army are in the long stretch in the early morning to finally reach the Palace, however, the two spent most of their last moments marching apologizing to Azura.

"I told you, it's fine." Azura said for the 3rd time.

"But we fell asleep during your singing..." Kamui frowned.

"No really, it's fine. It's up to you to believe me or not, but I'll be going on ahead. Try not to be too distacted, we did come to Izumo for a reason after all." Azura reminded, before taking lead.

"..." Corrin stayed silent.

"...?" Kamui stared at Corrin.

"...I didn't get to hear the entire song..." He frowned.

"Well...We did fall asleep, as well did Sakura."

"*Sigh* Yes, you're right...Even if you did fall asleep first." He nodded wisely.

"What?!" Kamui narrowed her eyes. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the person who yawned and caused all of us to be drowsy?"

"Didn't you fall asleep on her shoulder?"

"So did you."

"I'd like to think that I placed my head on the tree and it just looked like I had my head on her shoulder..."

"That's not was Kaze said." Kamui smirked.

"Ah, he did wake us up didn't he..." Corrin mumbled. "Ninjas are cool..."

'That was a sudden change...' Kamui frowned, before shrugging. "I'm sure they are, but I wonder how he found us...You did place that Peach Orchard pretty far back..." She remembered.

"That's a question for another day I suppose..." Corrin said, as they caught up with Azura in the front, seeing as they have now reached their destination.

* * *

 **Entrance to Izumo**

"Is that the Palace?" Kamui questioned.

"That is correct." Subaki nodded. "Izumo is known as the Kingdom of the Gods, so it isn't very out of place to feel this calming aroma around it."

"The very Palace seems to radiate peace itself." Azura added. "This Kingdom is known to usally take the neutral route of wars, so it's best that we find the Archduke quickly and ask for their aid. "

"Fuga said to find a person name Izana...Is this 'Izana' the Archduke perhaps?" Corrin asked.

"He sure is, although...I never met him myself..." Subaki hum'd.

"In any case, we should move on." Kamui nodded.

"Right." Corrin said, as they both took lead.

* * *

 **Town in Izumo**

The Dragons found said Archduke waiting for them in front of town. The man had a strange mark on his forehead and an impressive wide smile on his face. Once his eyes, that looked closed, found them he immediately introduced himself.

"I am Izana." He bowed. "Archduke Izana to be precise, first heir to the divine bloodline, descendant of the gods." He grinned. "The keeper of prophecies, and the winner of the best hair five or six times in a row? Sorry, I forget hehe! But, it's nice to finally meet you two! I'm sure the trip here was quite a long one, so why not take this time to relax and enjoy Izumo to it's rightful purpose of relaxation..."

"W-what a warm greeting..." Kamui said nervously.

"Best hair, huh..." Corrin noted to himself.

"I'm glad you're here, you know" Izana commented. "I rarely have company that doesn't treat me like some god, oh wait...Haha, anyways, it's seems that I'm so excited that I hardly feel like myself! Is that bad?" Izana rambled.

"Why is he acting so...informal? I never seen a royalty such as him speak in such a way..." Hana said, a little dumbfounded. "He _is_ a major world leader after all..."

"Heheh, I'm sure he just lived a very...Relaxed life..." Subaki chuckled with a awkward smile.

"A special case indeed..." Azura nodded.

It was during the other's little comments when Corrin remembered the reason that they arrived in the first place.

"Oh! Pardon me, Archduke, but we actually arrived here to ask you some questions." Corrin said.

Strangely, Izana reacted surprised and off guard. "W-what? Oh, what about?! Go ahead! Ask away! Hehe..."

Corrin paused a moment before regaining his senses. "Well, we were wondering if you have anything you could share about the Seal of Flames."

Izana seemed to have been off guard again from the question. "E-ehh? Seal of Flames? Sounds pretty...Boring if you ask me. I actually don't bother remembering things such as boring like that..." He denied with a nervous expression.

"I-is that so...?" Corrin frowned.

"*Sigh* I thought we were going to catch a break too...Guess things are never that easy..." Kamui pouted slightly.

"Well now that you know that I have no information of that topic, why don't we go inside? I prepared a feast for you al-"

"Wait." Azura interrupted Izana's offer. "Are you sure you don't know anything about the Seal of Flames? The _**Fate**_ of the world may very well be at stake after all..."

Izana's face looked annoyed. "Hnngh, I said I never heard of it!"

That last statment caused Gunter to step forward with a theatning glare. "Of course you haven't, you imposter." He accused.

That caused Izana to recoil. "Whaaaaaaatt? Imposter? You're calling me an imposter after I prepared a feast for you all?"

"Don't play coy with me imposter! It's plain as day that you are, in fact, using magic to create an illusion! Reveal yourself, or my lance will do so for you!"

"Ahahah...Gunter, you're no _fun_ at all!" Izana(?) Said in distaste. A cloud a smoke soon covered his form and just as quickly revealed a person clothed in high-ranking Nohrian Mage's clothing. "It has been a while...Hasn't it?!"

"Zola! Why am I not surprised..." Gunter glared.

"Who is this snake?!" Hana hissed.

"This _cretin_ is a mage of Nohr that specializes in illusions and deceptions." Gunter answered.

"W-wait...Then's where's the REAL Archduke?!" Kamui said worried.

Zola laughed. "I'm afraid it was off to jail for him! The clink, the slammer, the cooler!" He suddenly stopped and made a sound of realization. "Ahh! That reminds me...It's time to make use of King Garon's ice bomb! Everyone, fire the ice bombs! HHAHAHA, fire the ice bombs, heheh!" Soon after, a couple mages popped out of hiding and threw out numerous orbs that quickly ingnited and incased the town in ice! Unknowingly, he also managed to separate some of the troops.

* * *

"Ahh! We're separated!" Kamui screamed. Her remaining comrades being: Sakura, Gunter, Kaze, Jakob, Mozu and Rinkah. She noticed that most of their forces got trapped with her...

"Lord Corrin! Where art thou?!" Jakob shouted, clenching his hidden knives.

"B-big bother!? Big sister?! *gasp* They must be on the other side!" Sakura said shocked and with misty eyes.

"How did the enemy do that?" Kaze questioned. "It shames me that I wasn't able to stop them quickly enough..."

"Enough jabbering!" Rinkah yelled. "All this worrying and self-blaming isn't helping anyone. Now, follow me! I'll get us over there and regroup with Lord Corrin!" She said as she set her club ablaze.

"Ohh?!" Mozu yelped.

"A member of the Flame Tribe, of course!" Gunter smirked.

"You have my thanks, Rinkah!" Kamui smiled gratefully.

"It's nothing..." Rinkah smirked back. "Now! Let me show you the power of the **Flame Tribe!** " She yelled with pride, before charging into the ice filled town.

* * *

Meanwhile, Corrin was checking the durability of the ice blocks.

"HAA!" He shouted, breaking a reasonable amount of ice with his Yato blade.

"What do you know? It actually worked..." Hana shrugged.

"Seems ironic how Corrin's first course of action was a violent one..." Azura said thoughtfully.

"No kidding..." Subaki chuckled.

"And this guy is supposed to bring peace to both kingdoms?" Hayato smiled in amusement.

"Go get them milord!" Felicia supported, seeing that her ice powers would have made their job longer...

"Right!" Corrin grunted, taking down more ice. "Once you find the supporting ice blocks, the rest fall down just as easily!" He smiled.

"Is that so? Might as well help out!" Hana nodded. "Sakura needs us!" She yelled, following Corrin's actions.

"HAA!" They both yelled.

"Look at them go..." Subaki smiled.

"You know..." Hayato said suddenly to Subaki, gaining his attention. "Can't you just fly over to the others and tell them where we are, or tell them where to meet up at?"

"Oh..." Subaki turned his head. "Good point! I-I was just about to do that...Heheh, just wanted to check if the others would be okay without me, you know?" He said over Felicia's constant cheering.

"*Sigh* Whatever, I'm coming with you. Don't want you to be shot down with any incoming arrows now would you?" Hayato sighed, but still had his smirk.

"I thank you for your generous offer!"

"Yeah, yeah." Hayato said as he climbed Subaki's Pegasus. "Now, let's go!" And as soon as he said that, they took off...

"Hopefully they'll be alright..." Azura said to herself.

"AHHHH! WHAT'S THAT SOLDIER DOING IN THERE?!" She heard Corrin scream.

"HOW ARE THEY EVEN MOVING AFTER THAT?!" Hana...

"And I thought the Ice Tribe were the only people able that do that!" Felicia...

"Oh my..." Azura said with sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **Reunited**_

"Corrin!" Kamui said in relief.

"Ah! Kamui, there you are!" Corrin said in the same relieved tone.

"I'm glad you're safe, Subaki told us about where you guys were but..." Kamui trailed off.

"Yes, I know...These soldiers are inhuman...Incasing themselves in ice like that..." Corrin shook his head, hearing a "Hey!" in the distance from Felicia...

"It certainly took me off guard the first time it happened." Kamui nodded.

"Anyways, we found no townsfolk inside their homes. Zola must have took them away to play the role of Archduke without anyone breaking the illusion. That means it's time to take the fight to Zola." Corrin said determined.

Kamui raised her Yatogami. "He will atone for his crimes!"

"We'll succeed for Izumo!"

* * *

 _ **Zola**_

"Mwehehhehehehe! You can't possibly defeat _me_!" Zola laughed.

"Enough Zola! We've dealt with your troops and your traps! It's time to lay down your weapon and surrender!" Kamui shouted.

"Ohohoho! Not a chance missy! After I deal with you and Corrin, I'll be greatly rewarded by King Garon! Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh, I can't WAIT!" Zola grinned.

"It's a shame such talents and mercy were wasted on you..." Kamui frowned as she took her stance. 'Maybe...In another time, you were an ally...'

* * *

 **Izumo Palace**

 _ **After the Battle**_

After the Dragons seized control over the town, Zola quickly retreated back into the Palace in hopes of escaping and using the prisoners as bargining chips. Unfortunately for him, the two Dragons were quicker then him and easily caught up.

"Urkk...!" Zola grunted, fully aware of his back against the wall.

"Give it up Zola, it's over." Corrin stated.

"You have no more methods of escape, it's best you surrender now." Kamui agreed. "Tell us where the Archduke is while you're at it..." She glared.

"Hrrng...Did you really think it would be that easy? Heheh, no method of escape? OF COURSE I HAVE A PLAN OF ESCAPE!" Zola grinned evily.

"Ahh!" A distant scream was heard.

"That was Sakura!" Kamui screamed.

"And she's right here..." Zola laughed, revealing Sakura right at his mercy. "Illusions do wonders my dear..."

"B-b-big brother! Big s-sister!" Sakura gasped.

"You!" Corrin clenched his teeth. "You would stoop that _low_!? Do the right thing and stop this at once! And let. Her. GO!"

"HA! Honor? I'd rather WIN than be honorable! Honor is just a stupid way of boosting your egos! Winners write the history books after all...So it's not like Honor matters during times of war!" He spat. "Now, _you_ do the right thing and drop your wea-" Before Zola was able to finish his order, he was stopped by a mulitiude of branches that grew and broke through the floorboards of the palace to strike at him. "GYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA?!" And fell onto the floor, nearly falling into the newly made holes below.

"*Gasp* That magic..." Kamui gasped.

"Sakura!" Corrin instantly reached for his younger sibling and took her to safety. "Are you alright?"

"Hmmhmm!" Sakura nodded with a sense of relief. "B-but who did that?" She asked.

"..." Corrin went quiet for a moment, and heard a horse in the distance. "...I have a decent idea of who it might be..."

Leo, the prince of Nohr, rode his way inside the Palace and stood next to where Zola was standing before the attack. "Contemptible fool...You're the lowest of the low, bringing disgrace to the entire Nohrian Army."

"I knew it would be you Leo..." Corrin said, gaining his attention. "There's only one person capable of that magic." He smiled. "While it may have not been your intention, by thank you for saving Sakura."

"..." Leo just continued staring at the two former royalty of Nohr.

"Leo, won't you join us? We could use your aid in the upcoming battles, and to help persuade the rest of our family to our cause." Corrin said.

"We've never betrayed Nohr, we just want to end the war." Kamui added. "And in doing so, we've learned the frightening truth."

That seemed to have gained Leo's interest. "What are you talking about?"

"After refusing to side with neither side, we've learned that King Garon...Is being _manipulated_ by someone." Kamui explained.

"W-what? How do you even know of this?" Leo said, unnerved by this information.

"He never intended to start a war with Hoshido brother. He's being controlled by our real enemy, the one behind the scenes!" Corrin tried to convince.

"Huh...Is that so? Then pray tell, who IS the one pulling said strings?" Leo questioned with a doubtful gaze, yet it had some glimpse of belief.

Kamui frowned. "I'm sorry...Leo, we can't tell you who it is..." She lowered her head.

Leo sighed. "Unsurprising...Honestly, I don't know why I wasted listening to a traitor's ramblings..."

"Leo I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses." He said in annoyance.

Corrin winced. "Do you still not believe our true intentions? To bring peace to both Kingdoms?"

'It's not that I don't...It's that I can't...Not yet...There's still no proof.' Leo shook his head, to get ride of such thoughts. "Let me make this as clear as possible. You abandoned our family, in turn, I must treat you the same way. You are no longer my siblings. Understand? I only came by to clean up the trash that called himself a Nohrian Mage, nothing else. We'll settle our differences another time." He stated, before suddenly opening his tome and breaking a nearby wall next to his former siblings. "Ha!"

"Woa!" Kamui ducked.

"Ahh! The banquet hall..." Corrin said staring at the rubble.

"What are you waiting for?" Leo huffed. "The real Archduke is in there. Oh...And along with that feeble archer known as a prince of Hoshido. Hmmm, Takumi was it?" He smirked.

"What?!" Corrin said in surprise.

Leo quickly turned away and started to leave.

"Leo! Wait!" Kamui called out, but to no avail. "Leo..." She sighed.

"Kamui, Corrin!" Sakura called out, it seemed that as soon as Leo revealed the location of Takumi she went inside the hall but returned with a shocked expression. "The banquest hall is filled with people! And they're all tied up!"

"So that's where they were...Thank goodness they're okay..." Corrin sighed in relief.

"Can't believe that they did such a thing in Izumo...It was supposed to be a peaceful place..." Kamui said sadly.

"It just reminds us of what we're fighting for in the first place." Corrin supported. "We're fighting to stop this, to help being peace again."

"R-right!" Sakura nodded, smiling.

"Yes...Yes, your right." Kamui smiled. "It'll just strengthen our resolve." She nodded.

"Of course, now let's free those prisoners!" Corrin said, quickly running into the hall with Sakura and Kamui in tow.

* * *

After the others decided to rescue the other citizens, the Dragons found the Royals jailed up in one of the more nicer looking cells...And there they found Izana.

"Ahh!You're here! You're here! My saviors! Thank you soooo much! You really saved my live! My life you did! But mostly my stomach, I'm starving!" Izana greeted, in much the same fashion as the imposter...

"A-are you truely the Archduke of Izumo...?" Kamui questioned, with a wary look.

Izana laughed. "Ohh! So you know me? Archduke Izana at your service! First heir to the divine bloodline, descendent of-"

Corrin quickly raised his hands to stop the introduction. "Umm...Sorry Archduke, we kinda of already heard this before..."

Izana looked like he took a fatal wound to the chest. "E-e-even the heir part?"

Corrin nodded slowly. "...Yes..."

Izana pouted. "Aww..."

Sakura backed away, behind the Dragons. "H-he's somehow even MORE informal than the imposter..."

"Ooh? Is that the fair Princess Sakura I see?" Izana said in pleasant surprise. "I do believe your brother was in here somewheeeeeerrrrrrreeee..." He said looking around.

"So, Takumi is really here?" Sakura said hopefully.

And sure enough, they found Takumi sitting alone with an unplesant look on his face.

"..." He exhaled.

"Takumi! I'm so glad you're safe!" Sakura greeted.

Takumi's eyes widened. "S-Sakura? And Corrin and Kamui...? What are you all doing here?" He asked, wary.

"Well, you see..." Sakura started. "I decided to fight alongside Corrin and Kamui."

"What?! Y-you turned against Hoshido too?" Takmui said confused.

Sakura immediately shook her head. "No! No, I haven't! And neither did they! No one has plans to fight against Hoshido, Takumi." She started to look nervous. "They said something much worse than Nohr's aggression is going on. They c-can't explain at the moment, but I trust them! And, I'm sure you can too..."

"..." Takmui took a moment to proccess the information.

"Takumi..." Kamui tried to speak.

"Ha! You'll have to excuse me if I don't want this flimsy explanation acceptable by any means Sakura might believe your story of fiction, but I don't and that's that." Takumi denied.

"I...See..." Kamui frowned.

Before anyone else said a word, Izana popped up from behind Corrin. "Nononononono! This won't do! This won't do at ALL! You've got it all wrong, Prince Takumi." Izana supported.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Takumi questioned.

"I'm not going into all the little details, or make some amazing speech, but basically...Join Kamui and Corrin." Izana grinned. That's what the GODS are telling me! Just got some prophetic stuff from them, after all!"

Takumi looked baffled. "W-w-what?! Something prophetic? Sorry, but I can't believe that world changing prophecies happen...All of a sudden like that."

"Ha! Looke here bud. Who's the keeper of prophecies here, me or you? That's right, ME! They come as they come, pal." Izana frowned. "And besides, would you really want to ignore directions sent by the Gods like that?"

"You say that but...How can I join someone who doesn't fight for their rightful homeland? Sure, I'm grateful they saved us, but...I can't trust them."

"Such a disobedient child you are...*sigh* What am I going to do with you?" Izana shrugged. "But thankfully, I know just what to do to convince you!" He smiled as he sat down near a crystal ball.

"*Ahem* ' _Everything is not yet seen...The Truth is far and hidden low. The two upon the water's surface, they know all is true foe..._ '" Izana took a deep breath. "Whew, There ya go. The Gods really want to have a word with you Prince Takmui. Prince Corrin and Prince Kamui are not your enemies." He grinned.

"But then who is? Then you're saying that they know something that we don't?" Takmui asked.

"That's it, Takumi." Kamui nodded. "I can't explain it all now, but Archduke Izana is telling the truth. In fact, we came here in hopes of finding a way to defeat that enemy."

"Oh right! I got filled in, you want to know about the Seal of Flames." Izana frowned. "I'm sorry, but I don't know a thing about it..."

"W-what?!" Corrin said in disbelief.

"And by filled in, I mean I know from the prophecies and premonitions! Haven't you been paying attention?" He said chucking. "Even though I can't help you with the Seal of Flames...My family does have a saying that's been passed down for generations. ' _We will show the ones who shuns the light and dark another way._ ' And there you have it! Interesting huh?" He smirked.

"What does that mean exactly?" Sakura asked. "Are Kamui and Corrin supposed to be the ones that shun both the light and dark?"

"I think so! Thus, I need to show them a _new_ path!" Izana started to walk off. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go hold a little ceremony and ask an ancient god for help."

"R-right now?" Takumi said with a raised brow.

"Yep! Fortune favors the bold! Strike while the iron is hot! Early bird gets the wor-Oh wrong one!" He chuckled. "Besides, I want to get this ceremony over and done with." He turned and leaned in on Corrin's ear. "Ancient gods are exactly...easy on the eyes." He whispered before leaving.

"...Strange..." Corrin mumbled.

"I hope he returns with some sort of clue to all this...But I have faith." Kamui nodded.

Sakura went off to go heal the other townsfolk, seeing how some tried to fight back, only to get injured...Time passed and Izana limped back into the room...He looks extremely tired...

"Archduke, what's wrong?! You look exhausted!" Corrin said worried.

"I, uhhhh, had a chat...With an ancient god...But even I don't understand it..." He sighed. "And it was so short too...' _Go meet the Dragon_.'

"A dragon...?" Kamui repeated.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually...I really hope you do, too...Heh...After all, I think I may hav-Oww...ow ow...Yeeaahh...Definitely gave my life for the message." Izana revealed, before falling onto the floor. Luckily, Corrin was able to catch the prophet before he hit the floor...

"What! You're dying? H-how did this happen?!" Corrin yelled in a panic.

Kamui dropped next to him and helped lay Izana down. "Please...Tell us...You can't just say that out of no where..." She said quietly.

Izana looked at them straight in the eyes. "Well...The ceremony I preformed always required something in return. Every message has a price, and this one so happens to cost my life...Hahaha, you know? I'd really like it if a bard wrote a nice little song about my noble sacrifice..."

"W-w-what?" Kamui said wide eyed. 'H-h-how...Can he still joke around like this?!'

"Yes..." Corrin nodded, to everyone's surprise. "Of course...You deserve more then just a song my friend..." He smiled sadly.

"Aww..." Izana smiled. "T-thanks...Buddy..." He turned towards Takumi. "Oh, Prince Takmui...I know I asked before, but... Make sure you help your siblings out, OK?"

"B-but...I..." Takmui replied, unsure of what to do...

"What? You're still not willing? Come on I'm dying here, and you're still unsure?" Izana said with a disappointed shake of his head. "Alright listen, if you don't...I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you. All day...All night...Everyday...For the rest of time... _Boo_." He threatened, one would guess he was faking at this point...But sadly, he wasn't...

"Archduke..." Takumi said out loud.

Izana gave out one...Last infamous chuckle. "Well...Time's up for me...I've said what I needed to say and that's that...Bye...Bye...Just know...I don't...Regret this..." He finished.

After a moment of silence for the prophet and Archduke of Izumo, Kamui asked a question that was on everyone's mind.

"Why...Why didn't he tell us this would cost him his life?"

"Everyone is going to be heartbroken..." Corrin said sadly. "But...He was a good man...An admirable one..."

"Yes, you're right." Kamui nodded, cleaning any tears threatening to fall. Also, noticing that Corrin kept his closed to stop any from forming.

"I-is this..." Corrin said depressingly. "I-is this...My fault? If...We didn't pick this path...If I didn't push so hard to go down this path...Would Izana still be alive?" Corrin questioned. Doubts beginning to form inside both their minds.

"Please...Your path is the right one. Don't waste his sacrifice by giving up now." Takumi said, shocking the both of them.

"Takumi?" Kamui questioned.

"Listen...I'm going to help you accomplish your mission. I'll fight with you and for you. It was his dying wish, after all..." Takumi give the Dragons their first glimpse of a smile, even if it was a sad and bitter one. "So, I'm coming along...Brother." He nodded to Corrin. "Sister." He nodded to Kamui.

"T-takumi..." Corrin said, smiling.

"We...We won't let you down!" Kamui smiled as well.

"You better..." Takumi chuckled.

The three got up, after leaving Izana's body on his throne. Before leaving, however, they took one last glance at his room.

" _ **Thank you, Archduke Izana. This is all thanks to you. We will...We'll never forget you.**_ "


	5. Chapter 5

**Mutual Enemies**

 **My Castle**

"So you are Oboro and Hinata, correct?" Corrin asked the retainers. Kamui and Corrin were introducing themselves to Takumi's retainers that also decided to join them, or more specifically Takumi.

"Yup! Lord Takumi told us about what happened, so, like good retainers, we came by to help." Hinata confirmed. Hinata had brown hair into a pony-tail similar to Takumi's but had a slight scar across his cheek.

"Speaking of which...Where is Lord Takumi?" Oboro asked. Oboro was, from what the Dragons could tell, a person that made sure to look their best whenever possible. With her dark blue hair in another pony-tail with a braid across the top of her head. The one slight surprise they got was the face she'd put on around their Norhian retainers...

"He's training in the Arena, you two could join him if you'd like." Kamui offered.

"We totally would!" Hinata grinned. "I'll go there right now!" He shouted, before running off.

Oboro sighed in his direction, but turned back towards the Dragons. "Sorry if this seems...Rude, but would you two mind doing me a favor?" She asked.

"Oh?" Kamui tilted her head.

"Anything you need?" Corrin responded.

"More like a preference..." Oboro frowned. "You see...I'd like NOT to be in the presence of Nohrians more then I'd have to. So, if you could, try not to be bothered by that fact? I would like to assist Lord Takumi as much as possible, but I'll deal with Nohrians as best as I can."

"I see...Well, no one here would be bothered by that fact. So any worries you might have, cast them aside." Kamui smiled.

Oboro made a small sound of surprise. "Huh...Well, thanks." She smiled, and nodded to them. "As a thank you, I might have a look into your wardrobe. Perhaps make you clothing or accessories, just give me a heads up and I'll get the job done."

"That seems nice, we'll be sure to call on you when that occasion arrives." Corrin nodded.

"Now if you would excuse me..." Oboro bowed. "I'll be on my way." She said, walking away.

"What a lively pair those they might be..." Corrin smiled. "I've noticed that they had their hair styles similar to Takumi's, right Kamui?" He turned towards her and noticed her silence. "Kamui...?"

She raised her head, after hearing it a second time, and looked at Corrin with an apologetic gaze. "Oh, I'm sorry. Seems that my mind was in another place for a moment..."

Corrin narrowed his eyes in concern. "Are you sure? We're heading to the ships soon, so if you have anything to say...Now would be the time."

"..." Kamui contemplated. "...Can we speak about it in private? I rather not have anyone overhear this and be bothered by my problems."

Corrin bit his lower lip slightly. "We can do that, yes." 'Must be pretty important if you don't want anyone to overhear...'

"Thank you." Kamui smiled.

The two walked towards their Private Quarters and entered Kamui's, not that it's much different on the inside than Corrin's...

After the door was closed, Corrin spoke up. "So, what's wrong?"

Kamui went to sit on the edge of her bed, while Corrin sat at the small table near the corner of the room. "*Sigh* Remember...What happened in Izumo?"

Corrin nodded. "Yes I remember, if not all of it, but which part specifically?"

"...When Leo arrived to deal with Zola..." She answered with a frown.

Corrin made a small 'Ahh' sound in realization, before taking on a sorrow expression. "It's what he said, isn't it..."

Kamui lowered her eyes, the sadness radiating off her and, to a lesser extent, Corrin himself. "Are we...Truly not family anymore? Days spent together as one family? All those years we spent gone?" She said, each question getting harder and harder to hear.

Corrin listened with misty eyes, even if he knew that it wasn't true, it was hard to hear. So he shook his head and focused on trying to come up with the right words to say and started to help lessen Kamui's burden. "No...I don't believe it."

"W-what?" Kamui said, staring at him with a questionable gaze.

"We are still family." Corrin stated.

"Really?" Kamui asked.

"Of course, you were at the center of it so you of all people should know." Corrin smiled. "You were the one to help break Leo's ice coated personality and Marx's doubt of becoming the Crowned Prince when his real family couldn't. In fact, you were the bridge that held us together." He supported.

"Wait...What do you mean by that?" Kamui questioned with a confused face.

"*Sigh* You know that I wasn't very well connected to them as well as you did." Corrin said with a guilty expression.

"That's a lie and you know it..." Kamui denied. "You were as close to them as I was! You were always studying with Leo, training with Xander and even played with both Camilla and Elise."

"But that's because they were the only form of connection I had outside the fortress..." Corrin frowned. "You might've forgotten but we were basically captives when we were first brought to Nohr. Our Amensia didn't help either..." He rubbed the back of his head. "At first, when they arrived to greet us I thought they were forced to. So naturally, I only put them at arms reach, never speaking more then I needed to..."

"..." Kamui stayed quiet, understanding why Corrin was how he was inside the Fortress. He wasn't just shy like she thought.

"But you quickly grew fond of them and opened them up to who they really were. Leo being caring, Xander calm and fair, Camilla loving and protective and Elise being happy and innocent. I would have never have learned that if I kept them at safe distance, but, like I said many times before, you welcomed them instantly. And they did the same...It was only when they came back for us in the Hoshidan Planes when I found out how much they really cared about us. As real siblings."

"So what does that mean?"

"...When we are all brought back together...Everyone...I want to make our bonds stronger then they ever were! Even if Leo said all those things, he didn't mean them. I know just how much he would like to call us his siblings and be togther once more, the same with the rest of our siblings!" Corrin said, unknowingly standing up with determination clear within his eyes.

'He just cheered himself back up...' Kamui smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure they'd want that too." She agreed.

"Right!" Corrin nodded.

"Thank you again for helping me through this...But, it seems that this just helped strengthen our resolve once more." Kamui said, getting up from the bed.

"Yes, but our Goals are still out of our reach...But with both of our families, along with Azura, we could easily do this. We can save V-Mmphh!"

"Do you really want to disappear that badly!" Kamui scolded with a harsh glare, soon after, uncovering his mouth.

"Sorry...I just had a conversation with Azura about...That, and it seems that I'm quite forgetful of that rule...Strangely so..." Corrin frowned.

Kamui sighed. "We just had a meaningful conversation that boosted our morale...And now I'm worring that you'll just forget again and vanish on me..."

"Heh, sorry...It won't happen again, promise."

"Better not, Azura and I won't be the only ones angered by your ignorance." She reminded.

"If that's true then might as well get everyone ready...Before I forget to head to the docks as well...We have quite a walk..." Corrin chuckled nervously, walking towards the door and leaving the room.

Kamui just shook her head with a smile as she returned to her bed, until suddenly she was struck with an idea. "If Corrin is going back to reconnect with Xander and them...Shouldn't I try and reconnect with Takumi and Sakura more...?" She said a loud.

* * *

 **Road**

Time has past since the Dragon's meeting in their Quarters, and they have now set their sights on reaching the Ports. The two figured that it would be best to travel around in search for any clues about the 'Dragon' Izana spoke of during their stay in Izumo. The trip was going smoothly until the army happened to come across a strange flare, one particulary familiar to a certain ninja...Yet, he did not call out on it...So the Dragons did it for him instead.

"Huh...What is that..." Kamui said while trying to get a better view of the smoke. "Everyone, please, hold on a moment! I see something in the distance!"

"Looks like smoke...A forest fire perhaps?" Jakob guessed, suddenly appearing right beside her.

"That's horrible!" Corrin said in worry.

"No, that isn't smoke from any old fire..." Kaze joined in, also suddenly appearing... "It so happens to be my brother's smoke signal."

"Your brother, Saizo? Well, what does that smoke mean? Is he in danger?" Kamui asked.

"My brother is indeed there...And the smoke means that he's engaging a large number of enemy troops." Kaze explained, while poorly hiding the worry in his voice.

"What was that?!" She responded. "We need to help him then!" She nodded strongly.

"I second that!" Corrin added, his fist in the air.

"N-no, I'm afraid you don't understand milords...If he sent up that specific smoke signal...It means he isn't asking for help...The smoke is meant as a warning to allies." Kaze frowned. "So we should follow his advice..." He said with a strained sigh.

"You can't possibly mean that." Corrin shook his head. "No...I KNOW you don't mean that Kaze!"

Kamui let out a huff. "Right! We're going to help him right now!" She quickly turned to everyone in the army behind them. "Everyone! Prepare for battle!"

Corrin swiftly turned as well. "Our Mission is to help Kaze's brother Saizo out of this mess! Fight with all your might!" He reinforced.

"Oh dear...They're being a little hot headed today aren't they..." Jakob said nervously.

Once the army gone off to prepare, Kaze quickly went up to the two leaders of the army. "Milords, why are you doing this? You'd risk putting everyone in danger like this for my sake!"

They both turned to stare at Kaze directly in the eyes, yet Kamui spoke first. "Kaze, if you want to see it a different way...See it like this." She pointed to the rest of the army. "The enemy we are facing can't be defeated if don't gather allies."

"And you know that we won't just walk away when those allies are in need!" Corrin nodded.

Kaze looked taken back from their stubborness on the situation and just sighed. "If you insist..." But, he let out a smile at the two Dragons. "...Thank you...I am forever in your debts." He bowed.

"Nonsense." Corrin waved his hand in denial. "You joined us back in Fort Jinya, that's more then we could've ever hoped for." He smiled.

"Yup, but enough chit chat...We have an ally to save!" Kamui grinned.

"Right behind you." Kaze nodded.

* * *

 **Forest in Mokushu**

"This is the place, milords." Jakob announced.

"Thank you, Jakob." Corrin thanked, before turning towards Kamui. "Do you think Saizo is still here?"

Kamui's response was a troubled shrug. "I don't know...Honestly, I have no idea where we are..." She frowned.

"Even if you could tell, it would be difficult to even pin-point where they are." Azura interrupted. "We entered Mokushu territory, with this dense forest and all." She informed.

"Is that so..." Kamui hum'd.

"Lord Corrin! There are a trail of foot-prints nearby, should we follow them?" Jakob called out.

"Ah! Perfect!" Corrin smiled, kneeling down to get a better look. "Following these are our only option, so it doesn't seem like we have much of a choice." He shrugged.

"Of course, how foolish of me to ask..." Jakob frowned at himself.

"Eheh..." Corrin nervously chuckled. 'Jakob sure is one of a kind...Much like everyone else I meet...'

"What are we waiting for?" Kamui declared, marching ahead.

"Hold on! We must stay close to each other!" Azura warned while she tried to keep up.

"Up and at 'em milord, we mustn't be left behind!" Jakob prep'd up, picking Corrin off the ground. "I mean...It's bad enough that you aren't wearing boots or any form of shoes! Who knows what kind of traps and such are ahead of us!" he scolded.

"Yes yes, I know..." Corrin said automatically.

* * *

 **Further in...**

"Oh, it's getting quite dark in here..." Kamui observed, the deeper they went in...

"It's actually starting to frighten me a bit..." Corrin admitted.

Kamui sent him a smirk. "If you need to, you can on to my arm." She nodded her head towards Takumi, showing that Sakura was actually holding onto his arm.

"Haha..." Corrin frowned, yet grabbed Kamui's cape anyway. "I'll take the Cape, thank you..." He said, trying his very hardest to keep a calm face.

"Now that that's settled, let's get going shall we?" Kamui smiled, but before she was able to take even a single step forward Corrin yanked on her Cape to pull her back. "Eep!"

*Fwoosh* *Thunk!* A shuriken flew past where Kamui's head would've been and quickly impaled a nearby tree...

"A shuriken?!" She shouted. "Thanks for that." She sent a grateful nod as thanks.

Corrin narrowed his eyes at the direction of the shuriken, before letting go of her Cape to turn towards the others. "Everyone, prepare yourselves! And can anyone tell us who we are dealing with?"

"Lord Corrin, if I may." Kaze walked up. "I examined the shuriken that landed on the tree, and it belongs to the Mokushujin fighters. But seeing that they only sent one...It was only a scout. There must be more enemies heading our way." He warned.

"Very well, our first objective is to find Saizo. Next is to deal with the Mokushujin fighters in the hiding." Kamui said. "Let's proceed with caution...I rather not see a flying shuriken that close to my face ever again." She frowned.

"I think that goes for all of us." Corrin nodded.

* * *

 _ **Saizo**_

"Saizo! Are you alright? " Kamui called out to the red-haired ninja.

"Kamui? Kch-What are you doing here?!" Saizo hissed.

"Well, we came to help you. Kaze told us about your smoking signal and ignored the warning." She stated simply.

"What?! Then why would yo-"

"There's no way I'd just abandon you to our enemies! You are a valuable ally and I'm not going to stand in the sidelines when you need help." She huffed.

"...Very well, I may not have fully trust you yet...I trust your words enough to fight by you side. At least, for now." Saizo sighed.

"That's more like it!" Kamui smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, can you tell your allies? I see Corrin over there being picked up off...the...ground...Oh no..."

"I'll give you the brief report." Saizo said. "One of our own, named Kagero, is being held captive here. We go in, we save her. That's it. Think you can handle it?"

"Y-yeah...Let's hurry." She nodded, quickly following the now airborne Dragon.

"Got it." Saizo said firmly, vanishing from sight.

* * *

 _ **Reina**_

"Go, Hinata!" Corrin ordered.

"Oh, that's it!" Hinata duel-striked, finishing off the enemy.

"Great job, I envy your sword-man's ship." Corrin praised.

"Haha! It's no big deal, honestly, Lord Takumi's aim with his bow is even more amazing!" Hinata brushed off.

"I noticed." Corrin smiled.

"Oh?" Hinata sent him a wry grin. "Well, did you noticed the Kinshi Knight heading your way?"

"Huh?" Corrin turned. "What's a Kinshi Knig-Ahhhh!?"

" _ **THRILLING!**_ " The Knight shouted in joy, grabbing the Dragon by his collar and put him onto the Kinshi.

"Whoo! Look at him go!" Hinata laughed. "Ahhh welp, time to help Lord Takumi!" He grinned, running off further into the forest.

Back on the Kinshi, Corrin was holding onto his most recent kidnapper by the waist while trying to keep the Yato steady in his hands. "What is happening?!" He yelled, holding for dear life through the air.

"Oh calm yourself...We're just riding into battle, so keep your head on your shoulders would you?" The blue-haired older women laughed.

"Huh?!...Umm, alright!" He said nervously trying to calm himself down. "...So, who are you?"

"Oh! Where are my manners, my name is Reina. I was Queen Mikoto's retainer before...Well, you know." She frowned. "It burdens me deeply that I was unable to protect my liege, but the least I can do is protect her child! Surely that red-haired pepper would understand." She grinned.

"Red-haired...? Oh, you mean Saizo! Your with him?" Corrin asked, seemingly forgetting about flying in the air.

"Oh, so you've met him already? Well, the answer is yes. Another person we arrived with is named Orochi, she is the another one of Queen Mikoto retainers, and we are here to rescue a comrade that has been taken captive." She informed.

"I...Actually ran into both Saizo and Orochi before..." Corrin sadly frowned, before shaking his head. "But that's beside the point, we are here to help! Who is this comrade in the need of saving?"

"A female ninja known as Kagero, she is one of Lord Ryoma's retainers. So you can tell how important it is to rescue her as quickly as possible. A person with her skill is invaluable, wouldn't you agree?" Reina said, flying further into the forest.

"Valuable skill or no, we would help no matter what." Corrin nodded. "Thanks for this...Strange conversation, but would you let me down now...I'm beginning to fear heights..." He frowned.

Reina laughed. "Then let me cure that little fear of yours right...NOW!" She charged.

"Again!?"

* * *

 _ **Orochi**_

"Oh, nononononononono..." Kamui shook her head rapidly, her line of sight following Corrin's falling form. She ran further in, and when she reached to where Corrin would've fallen, Saizo was already there with Corrin in his arms... "What?"

"One objective, completed." Saizo nodded, setting Corrin on the ground. "I'll head for the leader." He said, leaving shortly after.

'Ninja's must stay secretive I suppose...' Kamui shrugged in her mind, as she checked on Corrin. "You alright?"

"For the most part..." He smiled slightly. 'Wasn't expecting the red pepper ninja though...'

"Well well well, who knew we would run into you guys here...Or maybe, you run into US." A voice laughed.

"Who's there!?" Kamui called out with narrowed eyes.

"Not an enemy, if that's what you wanted to know..." The owner of the voice revealed herself to be the Diviner they met in Fort Jinya, Orochi. " -head already sent out a signal about our little truce...And if you managed to convince him of all people, I might be wrong about how I see you two." She frowned.

"So, do you believe us?" Corrin said hopefully.

"If that's what the Cards say, then yes." Orochi grinned. "But, I'll double check after this fight...Just in case."

"Cards?" Kamui repeated.

"Oh, you don't know?" Orochi raised a brow. "Well that's alright, I'll tell you all about it when this is over. But for now..." Her face grew serious, which only happens rarely among friends and allies. "We have a friend to save...A rather close one, in fact."

"You two are close?" Kamui asked.

Orochi nodded. "Very. I have a whole deck of Cards she designed herself, worth more then any amount of gold. We've been friends since we were little, so you'll know why I'm taking this so seriously..." 'I already lost Mikoto...But, I'm not losing Kagero!' She thought.

"We promise you that we'll succeed. We only ask that you'll consider joining us afterwards." Corrin nodded.

"Right right, now let's stop chit-chating and help out!" Orochi reminded.

"Of course! Let's go!" Kamui reinforced.

"Friendship is a wonderful thing..." Corrin smiled.

* * *

 _ **Saizo & Kaze**_

Saizo made it past all the traps and small remaining troops and is about to head out to finish the battle he started a long time ago...But before he was able to, someone managed to get behind him.

"!?" Saizo quickly threw a shuriken at the person, only to see it blocked by his twin brother. "Kaze..." He said calmly.

"Glad to see that you are safe, brother." Kaze smiled slightly. "But, what are you doing so far into enemy territory? I know the objective of this mission, but you never rush this much...What's with you and the Mokushu? Do you still believe that they are the cause of Father's death?"

"..."

"Why are you so consumed by this Saizo! Why can't you tell me?" Kaze said with a pained expression.

"...You know that they are indeed responsible for our father's death, but what you don't know is...This is my second attempt in trying to avenge father." Saizo said calmly.

"Second...? You mean..." Kaze pieced together.

"Yes...The first is when I lost my eye."

"I was gone at the time, wasn't I...I can't believe it...I'm so ashamed..." Kaze bite his lip. "All this time...The village...Me..."

"You know it wasn't you fault, so don't bother with the self-pity Kaze." Saizo sighed. "The lost of my eye was my fault and my fault alone...Along with the shame of being unable to avenge father...But that changes today."

"Saizo..."

"I know..." Saizo nodded. "That's why you're coming with me."

"W-what?" Kaze said, a bit wide-eyed.

"I know you were thinking of it, so don't bother trying to hide it." Saizo let out a small, but still hidden smirk. "We're brothers, so we doing it together."

"Yes..." Kaze smiled. "Yes, your right...But know this..."

"Hmm?" Saizo raised a brow.

"The scar on your face...Know that it's a scar of shame and guilt that all of us in Igasato share. Not just you."

"Hmph...Leave that kind of talk for when we're out of battle would you?" Saizo said with a rare chuckle.

"Oh...Yes, your right..." Kaze said with a nervous smile. "Sorry..."

"It's fine, but we have a father to avenge..." Saizo's voice grew back into his serious tone. "Let's get going."

"For father..." Kaze nodded.

* * *

 _ **After the battle**_

The battle ended with the brothers, Saizo and Kaze, reporting to the Dragons about the Mokushu's leader's death. Both ninjas seemed satisfied with the results, for reasons unknown to the two Dragons, and left the two on their own, in search for Kagero seeing how both ninjas were injured mildly.

"Whew...The fight's over..." Kamui said in relief.

"Yes, but where's Kagero?" Corrin said aloud.

And almost immediately after, Sakura ran up to both of them. "I found h-her! Quick, this way! This way!" She ushered them. Soon enough, the they found themselves underground with a brown-haired ninja in the wait inside a cell.

Before they were able to get her out, the women already reacted. "Lord Corrin?! Kamui as well!? What happened when I was kidnapped..." She said in confusement.

"Well..." Kamui then took the time to explained everything that happened in the battles and so on.

"...Hmmm, I see...If that's the case, then I'm sorry for my rudeness milords." Kagero bowed.

"N-no, it's fine." Kamui nodded.

"As long as you understand." Sakura smiled. "Kamui and Corrin are only looking for peace between the two kingdoms. Takumi and I are on full support for their efforts."

"Lord Takumi is here as well?" Kagero questioned. "Guess that makes sense if he agreed to fight with you." She nodded.

"Will you be willing to join us as well Kagero?" Corrin asked. "Your friend, Orochi, is very worried about you at the moment...So, you don't need to decide now."

"Orochi? Glad to know that she's safe." Kagero smiled slightly. "Very well, I'll let you know about my decision before you leave. But, let me tell you about Lord Ryoma, to repay your efforts of rescuing me."

"Y-you know where he is?!" Sakura said hopefully.

Kagero nodded. "Yes. When I left him, Lord Ryoma was on his way to Cheve, near the Norhian border."

"Cheve!?" Sakura gasped, a bit teary eyed as well...

"Afraid so, he wants to meet with the rebellion currently taking place there." Kagero informed.

'Rebellion...?' "Then let's hurry, we need to find him before anything else happens." Kamui suggested.

"Right, once we decide on the route to take, we'll head out as soon as we are able." Corrin agreed.

 **My Castle**

A few hours has past since the conflict in Mokushu, and the route has been decided. Takumi said to head for the ports since it was the only way to reach Cheve, everyone quickly agreed and spoke for a few more moments for preparation and went their separate ways...

"...*Sip* Ahh! Too bitter..." Corrin sighed, putting down his recent failure. "Why must my tea be so bitter..." He asked no one. Corrin was currently in the Mess Hall working on making Tea on his own time, he didn't want to bother Kamui or Jakob until he made at least a little bit of progress...But he didn't see it happening anytime soon.

Corrin sighed until he heard footsteps behind him, turning around he saw Kagero enter with cups in her hand. Even though Corrin noticed her enter first, it was Kagero who reacted...

"Lord Corrin? What brings you here? Are you in need of refreshments?" She asked quickly.

"Oh! Sorry, but none of that I'm afraid." He shook his head. "I was...Making tea actually, but it didn't turn out as well as I'd hope..." He frowned.

Kagero raised a brow. "Tea?" She repeated, before walking towards him to see it herself. She found herself weirdly attracted to it and wanted to try it herself..."..."

"Is something wrong? If you need the cup, I could throw it aw-"

"No." She interrupted. "Mind if I try it?" She asked.

"W-what?" Corrin said wide-eyed.

"Do you mind if I try your tea, Lord Corrin."

Corrin thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't mind...But, you probably wouldn't like it." He warned.

"That's a possibility." Kagero nodded, taking the cup. "Thank you." She nodded, before taking a sip.

"...Well?"

Kagero put the cup down, before looking straight into Corrin's eyes. "You were correct, it was too bitter."

"Yeah...I noticed." He sighed. 'But that was impressive...She didn't flinch at all or spit it out...'

"But it could be solved." Kagero added, taking out a bag. "I use these with the green tea I drink, called matcha, it's usually bitter so I use these sweets to balance it out."

"Are you sure it's safe? My tea isn't your normally made...Matcha." He reminded.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." She rebutted.

Corrin stood silent for a moment before nodding. "Very well...But, at least let me try it first." He offered.

Kagero nodded. "If that's what you wish, but be sure to eat the sweet first before you take a sip." She instructed.

"A-alright..." Corrin said, taking a sweet from her bag. He looked at her for confirmation, once she nodded he ate the sweet and soon after took a sip from his tea. "..."

"Your opinion?" Kagero asked.

"...Hmm..." Corrin hum'd.

"..." She waited.

"...It's an improvement." He smiled.

"That's good to hear." Kagero said with a small smile.

"You have my thanks." He started to grin.

"I did nothing to derserve such praise. You made this tea yourself, all I did was give you some sweets." She denied.

"If you say so..." Corrin faltered slightly. "But, if you don't mind me asking, where did you find such sweets?"

"You only need to say the order Lord Corrin and I'll fetch as many as you need." Kagero stated bluntly.

"N-no that's alright." Corrin said, a bit confused before making a sound of realization. "Oh I forgot, I need to help traing Takumi...Sorry but I'll be going now, thanks for everything Kagero!" He smiled as he left, forgetting about his tea he left.

'Lord Takumi? What does he need to learn?" Kagero's thoughts eventually lead her to the tea Corrin left behind. Curious, she eat a sweet and took a sip of the tea herself. "..."

"Strange...If he could refine it a bit more, I would actually prefer this over my matcha." She said to herself. 'The thought of improving my matcha never crossed my mind...Well whether it becomes better or not doesn't really matter...' She shrugged.

She spent the remainder of her time there making her normal dose of matcha and left the Mess Hall. During her walk back to her original resting spot, a thought went through her mind. 'But a little change now and then wouldn't hurt...would it?'

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! This took quite a few days to write up, and that may be noticed by some...Now, I'm still deciding on who else the Avatars should support with still but it's getting along...So, tell me what you thought of this chapter because every review counts! Bye!**


End file.
